Unexpected Finds
by inuyasha finatic
Summary: This takes place 75 years after Edward left Bella and he thought she was dead and the family returns to Forks to heal but what they find is unexpected. Probably better then it souds so give me a read also rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I regrettably don't own any of the twilight characters the awesome Stephanie Meyers dose. This is set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.**

**EPOV**

It's been 75 years since I left Bella. Our family had decided that it was time to go back to Forks and heal, face the reality of Bella being gone head on. It was today that we started school after 75 years away the school had changed little except for little updates here and there. My mood was melancholy as memories of her came flooding back to me and all I wanted to do was go back home and lock myself in my room. The years had been hard on me and I regretted leaving her and even thought of going back but by the time I decided I would she had disappeared and was thought dead. It had devastated me and for years I stayed isolated from my family until seeing them in so much pain had become unbearable. So I tried for their sake not my own. Thus here we are in the parking lot of Fork High school about to get out of our car.

We got out as a gust of wind blew caring the scent of vampires and was that werewolf? I looked in the direction of the scent and spotted a group of seven all looking at us except for one of the women her hair a brown flowing down to a few inches from the small of her back. From here you could see that their eyes were gold, they were vegetarians like us. We stared a moment before walking up to introduce ourselves not wanting to be rude. When we reached them I said "Hello my name is Edward Cullen and these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper and my sisters Alice and Rosalie."

A girl with topaz eyes and brown hair with a bronze tint stepped up and said "Nice to meet you I'm Elizabeth. Would you be the leader of this coven?"

"No that would be our father Carlisle; he is a doctor at the hospital. Are you the leader?" I answered and asked.

"No that would be her." She said pointing to the brown haired girl that had yet to look at us. She stood up and sighed and when she turned around I froze with shock. It was My Bella, she was alive but how was she changed? This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Bella "I whispered.

"Hello Edward" she smiled. I smiled and then frowned.

"How were you turned?"I asked her furious of the fact that I had left so this wouldn't happen.

"Victoria." She said simply "Well I ought to introduce you to everyone. This is Masion and Riley" she said pointing at two of the men that looked almost identical and much like the girl Elizabeth but the one named Riley had green eyes which was far from unusual for a vampire. "Lily" she said pointing to a black haired girl with deep brown eyes and happened to be the werewolf I smelled earlier. "Then we have Bain and Alexander." Bain had raven hair and was built much like Emmett and Alexander was muscular but not buff and had red hair.

"Why do you have a wolf in your coven Bella? They are dangerous."I asked her and she smiled but her eyes were showing her rage.

"She's my daughter that's why Edward." I was stunned surly she meant adopted daughter right?

"You're adoptive or biological?"

"She's mine and Jacob Blacks daughter Edward."I was somewhat crushed by this news.

"Oh. Is she your only child?" I don't know why I asked or if I even wanted to know.

"No, Masion, Elizabeth, Riley and Jason are also my biological children and they're also my oldest."

"Who's Jason?" she never introduced him.

"He's only 3 so he can't come to school. He got really sick and would have died because it as a hereditary sickness that killed his father."

"You changed them."I asked in disbelief how could she dame her own children.

"Just Jason the other three stopped growing and ageing when they were 17 just like their father." She said

"But they're not wolves!" I said confusingly.

"That's because they have a different father than Lily."

"Then who's their father?"I was getting even more confused by the minute but curious at the same time.

"You're their father Edward."

"WHAT!!"Everyone but Bella yelled. She laughed then turned and walked towards the school.

"We'll talk about it after school at your house Edward after we pick up Jason from the house. If any of my kids are late to class it'll be your hide you know what happened last time. "She said as she continued to laugh not looking back once, I was shocked.

"So that's our dad/" I heard Elizabeth say in disbelief as she walked with her brothers towards the school. "EEEWWWW I THOUGHT MY DAD WAS HOT THAT IS JUST NOT RIGHT!! YOU GUYS STOP LAUGHING!!" I laughed a little as I looked at them they did look like me. I couldn't denied that fact and I smiled I had kids.

"Come on guys before mom kills us for being late." Lily said as she pushed her brothers and sister towards the school building.

**AN: So how did you like it? If you did review because that's what helps me get the chapters up faster and I want to know what you think so review please and also Edward and Bella obviously "did it" before he left her and tell me who's POV I should do for the next chapter!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own these characters they belong to the absolutely fantastic Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

It's been almost 75 years since Edward left me and I've mostly healed since then. After he left I fled to Jacob to ease some of the pain. It was a month and a half later when I found out that I was pregnant with Edwards children yes its plural the ultra sound showed that I was pregnant with four babies. Jacob helped me through the months of pregnancy and we grew close and I tried to love him but it wasn't the way he loved me but he was ok with that, we were planning on getting married after he graduated. I gave birth about a month early and named them Masion, Riley, Elizabeth and Jason. 3 months later I found out I was pregnant with Jacob's baby and I was happy. All the babies were doing well and in my 7th month of pregnancy Jacob imprinted. I was happy for him and even though he was with another women he helped me all the same just minus the sex and when I gave birth to Lily he was there holding my hand as I pushed.

That's were Victoria found me, in the hospital after I had Lily. She thought that because I had a child that turning me and making me watch as she grew old and died would be an even better vengeance than killing me. Jacob was mad but didn't keep away from me he accepted me for what I had become and the fact that I was immune to the smell of human blood helps to. So I raised my children and lived through my father dying until the quads turned three and Jason got sick with the Spanish influenza. The doctors tried to cure him with medicine but it didn't go away I figured it was because that was what Edward had "died" from and it was imbedded into his DNA. The other three were okay though he was just the unlucky one and also happened to be the weakest one when they were born. So I changed him I had no choice I couldn't let him die it would have broken my heart, no child should die before their parent(s). Jason will forever be three in looks while his brothers and sisters grow into adults he probably resents me for that and I wouldn't blame him.

75 years later I have three 17 year old vampire children a three year old vampire child and one 20 year old looking 74 year old werewolf daughter. Not to Minchin that on our travels (when a vampire you can't really stay in a small town without being noticed) we picked up two more male vamps named Bain and Alexander, both much older than myself but they follow me none the less. We had moved back about 2 years ago after almost 66 years away. Jacob was ecstatic to have his daughter back full time since she went back and forth between the two of us. Yes Jacob didn't stop going wolf because he imprinted on another wolf. Everyone but Jason went to school; all starting as freshman except for Bain and Alexander who started as sophomores, most of the time though I skipped to stay with Jason.

Today I wasn't ditching for once since I had to do a bunch of tests, plus Jason made me come. Bain, Lily and Masion were riding in Bain's truck and Elizabeth was riding with Riley on his motorcycle and I was riding with Alexander on his motorcycle. (The boys didn't want to sit behind us and look unmanly) We got to school early and hung out by the truck that's when I smelt him among other things. Edward, I hadn't seen him in 75 years. What would he do if he found out he had kids? I didn't look at them when the rest did I just stood there against the truck as he approached and Elizabeth and her 

father talked both unaware of their connection to one another. When Elizabeth said I was the coven leader I stood up strait and turned around meeting with his shocked topaz eyes. He whispered my name and I greeted him with a smile.

"How were you turned?" he asked me looking mad and almost remorseful.

"Victoria" I answered simply before saying "Well I ought to introduce you to everyone. This is Masion and Riley. Lily. Then we have Bain and Alexander" as I said who they were I pointed to them.

"Why do you have a wolf in your coven Bella? They are dangerous." I smiled trying to hide my anger at the insult.

"She's my daughter that's why Edward." He looked stunned and to be frank in denial.

"You're adoptive or biological?"

"She's mine and Jacob Blacks daughter Edward." he looked hurt and I was just wondering what his reaction to finding out he's a father will be.

"Oh. Is she your only child?"

Here it comes he's going to find out soon. "No, Masion, Elizabeth, Riley and Jason are also my biological children and they're also my oldest."

"Who's Jason?" I knew that was coming since I hadn't introduced him because of the fact that he's not here. Maybe I should give Edward clues and see if he figures it out before I tell him myself.

"He's only 3 so he can't come to school. He got really sick and would have died because it as a hereditary sickness that killed his father."

"You changed them." Knew that was coming too. Should I give him another clue? Yea, why not?

"Just Jason the other three stopped growing and ageing when they were 17 just like their father."

"But they're not wolves!" I tried not to laugh I guess my clues did nothing to help him.

"That's because they have a different father than Lily."

"Then who's their father?" he looked so confused it was priceless but this next moment will be even better.

"You're their father Edward."

"WHAT!!" everyone but me yelled and I couldn't help but laugh at their faces as I walked towards the school building. "We'll talk about it after school at your house Edward after we pick up Jason from the house. If any of my kids are late to class it'll be your hide you know what happened last time. "I said as I continued to walk trying my hardest to contain my laughter.

"So that's our dad" I heard Elizabeth say in disbelief as she walked with her brothers towards the school behind me. "EEEWWWW I THOUGHT MY DAD WAS HOT THAT IS JUST NOT RIGHT!! YOU GUYS STOP LAUGHING!!" I couldn't hold it any longer I bust out laughing as I walked towards class. Wonder how our talk will go.

**AN: Okay guys so how do you like chapter two? I really want some reviews guys I only got one last time and I know more than that read it so review. So what do you want the Swan coven's powers to be? We have Bella, Masion, Jason, Riley, Elizabeth, Bain and Alexander. How will the others react to the news and not to Minchin little Jason's reaction. So do you want me to keep it in Edward and Bella's POV or switch around? So remember REVIEW!! REVIEW!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took so long for the update I got in a car wreck and had a major allergic reaction to the poison ivy that smacked me in the face (we were in a convertible) so I have be otherwise distracted and also been working on my book that's on fictionpress dot com it's called bloody angel if you want to check it out but anyways so here is chapter three and I'm also going to be posting two more stories soon both twilight fanfics and think about writing one for the host. But people you gotta review it'll help me get the chapters up faster. And as everyone knows Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight characters but I own the rest of Bella's coven or Family I should say. Well enjoy!! And SORRY I haven't updated sooner I've been really busy!!**

**Jason's POV**

Being three forever is something that should never be forced upon a person. You can't do things you brothers and sisters, who are technically all younger then you, can do because they all look older then you and then you have to play stupid instead of being able to have intelligent conversations with people. I may look three but my mind has contained all the knowledge accumulated over the 75 years I've been alive. I think my mother feels horrible regret for changing me but I'm not angry with her and though I have said it repeat ably I don't think she believes me. Because of the way I am I tend to notice things that my siblings, Bain and Alexander don't catch such as the silent nightmares my mother has at night when she's calling for my father but he's not there or when she tells everyone that she doesn't miss him and when she thinks nobody's looking her face is consumed with grief and pain. I remember when Bain came into our lives:

We were hunting and had split up into groups mom and I together Rye and Mace together and Liz and Lil together. I had run right into Bain literally when we were running. Mom got pissed and went off on Bain for not watching where he was going and running over someone that was as big as his arm. She sounded like a New Yorker in traffic. After mom was through with him he tried to hit on her and that's when I got into my don't hit on my mom or I'll kick your ass mood cause I'm overly protective and know my dad's the only one for her and nobody's going to take his spot! I vagly remember mom saying something like "you shouldn't do that" but I was already in front of her fist raised and teeth bared saying " Hit on my mom again and I'll have to kick your vampire ass!" He just laughed at me which was a big mistake on his part because I did kick his ass and good. I may have the body of a three year old but my power made up for it tenfold. He stopped laughing when I lifted him off the ground and let him idle in midair while he tried to move. "Not so tough now are you tough guy!" I then proceeded to slam him into trees rocks the ground and repeated several times. When I finally released him he actually smiled and said that was very cool. He asked if he could join us because he was by himself and mom said yes but I was reluctant until later when Lily ended up imprinting on him which was also very interesting.

That was about 50 years ago and about two years after they married Lily had a baby but Sarah died during infancy and Lily still had yet to recover. It was when Sarah died that Alexander came into our lives and helped pull us back together. He was a doctor much like my grandfather Carlisle. Because of what we are Lily couldn't have Sarah in the hospital so there was no doctor to tell us what went wrong 

and when Alexander showed up and shed light on what had happened it was easier for us to grieve our loss. Alexander decided to join us and just like Bain hit on mom then I kicked his ass but he didn't hit on her again. After that our life hasn't had any drastic events occur. The only thing that would make us better was if we found dad and he accepted us again but not until I give him a good thrashing for leaving mom in the first place and making her go through so much pain for so long. I'm the only one mom has ever told about how dad left her and that's why I'm the only one that is more accepting of him than angry. Even though they try to hide it I know they're mad because they think dad abandoned them even though mom tells them repeatedly that he didn't know she was pregnant.

We recently moved back to Forks where all of us kids were born and "recently" for us is like 2 years. I told mom I didn't want to go to school meaning the only grade I can enter was kindergarten. Instead I stayed home read, played and composed my music and playing in the online stock market. Mom had been staying home with me and wouldn't go to school unless I pushed her into it. Today was one of those days I had pushed her to go. I walked out onto the porch knowing that they would be home any minute. As if on que they drove up everyone but mom stayed were they were and I knew something was up. Mom came up to me and bent down so she was eye to eye with me.

"Jason" she paused "Would you like to meet your father?" I almost screamed with excitement.

"YES!" I practically screamed in her face. She smiled tenderly before picking me up and squeezing tightly. She put me in the truck with Bain, Masion and Lily before we headed out. It took about 3 minutes to get to the huge white house that belonged to my grandparents, a house I had envisioned so many times. On the porch stood 7 vampires and all of them I could tell who they were by mom's descriptions. I jumped out of the truck before everyone else in the truck and fell on my face in the process. My brothers and sisters laughed while I felt two gentle hands pick me up and they were unknown to me. I turned around and smiled.

"Grandma Esme!!" I shouted leaping up and wrapping my hands around her neck and breathing in her scent. My siblings started laughing harder and I said "Hey don't laugh at me or you'll receive my wrath. And just because I'm older then you doesn't mean I can't act like the child I look!" They all quieted.

Esme squeezed me gently and tenderly before saying "So nice to meet you Jason." She let me on my feet as the rest of the family left the porch and the car. Every one of my siblings (when I say siblings I'm talking about Bella's entire coven besides Bella of course) were grumbling their disapproval. Reminding me what I mean to do to my dad. I decided to play dumb like I didn't know which one he was.

"So which one is my dad?" He stepped forward and I grind the crocked smile mom said always reminded her of him but she knew that when I do it, it was like Emmett and an evil grin of mischief. I heard her grown and slap her face this was going to be fun.

"You know dad, I've wanted to do this for a while and to be utterly honest you totally deserve it." Alice started to laugh and dad's face was priceless as I lifted him off the ground and threw him into a tree on the other side of the yard.

"You shouldn't have left mom. Because of you she had to raise us alone and she had nightmares screaming for you to come back and each of those screams broke my heart." As I said this I was throwing him around but my voice was calm. "I hope you suffered like she did when you were separated. And if you did you better never let her go again or so help me next time it won't be just a beating you get from me. You should also be thankful I drove away all the men who wanted her cause I just had this feeling you still loved her and were only trying to protect her because that's what I would have done in your situation." I sighed and set him on the ground and went up to give him a hug "Now that that's done nice to meet you dad."

He was dumbfound but quickly recovered and I was consumed by a loving fathers hug. "Thank you son, my Jason" he said on a sob and I smiled.

**AN: Sorry cliffy but I didn't want to do the whole reunion in Jason's POV but please review and tell me what you think!! The more reviews I get the faster I get the next chapter up since I have a little more time at the moment.**


	4. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**I know you don't like authors noted but this one happens to be very important I have just joined the NAVY and will be shipping out in a couple of months for the Great Lakes and BOOTCAMP and as you could probably guess no computers. So in the few months that I have before I leave I will try to:**

**Buy a Laptop(or ask my dad for one as a boot camp graduation present)**

**Try to finish my stories or at least some of them (Try being the key word here people)**

**If I don't finish them write it down in boot camp then type them out and post them in a large bulk when boot camp is over. **

**Now I can't make you any promises but I WILL try my best to get as many chapters written and posted before I leave between my PT training to help me adapt to what the demands for boot camp will be and getting my GED. Thanks for reading and I hope to be able to continue my stories very soon even with this large step in my life and thank you for the support and reviews I love you guys and keep an eye out. **


	5. contest

**AN: Yes I know I hate these as well but I have a very good reason for it I swear. I will be having a contest for my fans on Fanfiction. I will be going to Peru on February 7****th**** for two weeks so I'm not sure I will be able to update but here's the thing the winner of this contest will receive a souvenir from my trip to Peru. I will mail it to the winner but the actual prize will be hand picked by me and you will also be a character in my new and upcoming story that is based in Peru. Yes I know I have a bad habit of not updating for a long period of time but I can only say that when you as busy as me that tend to happen but here is the contest.**

**Write an ending to this. It can be however long or short you wish it to be I will read it all. The deadline is February 6****th****. The girl can be anyone. The man can be anyone. Only your imagination can tell me who they are and what their story is. Do they fall in love? Dose he even acknowledge her existence? Dose the girl find the man frightening? Is she a young girl of 5 or 6? Or is she a girl of 15 or 16? Who is this man or is he a boy also? I don't know you tell me. Good luck!!!!**

_She was a girl of little means, no family, no friends except for the teddy bear she always carried. She wandered the streets searching for a place where she could belong but never finding one until she saw him._


End file.
